Aria of Nightingales
by AmaranthDream
Summary: What happens when Radu is sent to wipe out the existence of an entire family who has been aiding the Orden's movement? What will he discover, change and go on living for? Terrans, an existence he hates. A song, pierces the night.
1. Prologue

**ARIA OF NIGHTINGALES**

**Prologue**:

_You must live! Return to me safely… I'll be waiting…_

_I'm sorry… That might be a promise I cannot keep… We both know that._

_No! You've got to live… Live… Don't leave me…please…_

The touch of those hands softly caressing her cheeks can still be felt; as though it was only yesterday they parted through the narrow broken-down door she has been staring at since dawn. Few streaks of pink and gold can be seen breaking through thin wisps of grey clouds in the dark sky. Not few of these streaks making attempts in blemishing the broken wooden floor, leaving tinges of pink and gold dancing on the wooden panel of the floor. The girl continued to stare at the opened door. Soon the streets will be filled with people.

_Listen, when I leave, you must leave, find yourself a safe place. I'm not too sure the Orden will let go of me that easily. Not Dietrich. If he finds you, he will have you killed. _

_But…_

_No buts. It's an order, Terran. _

Terran. That was what he usually calls her. A human. A presence he despised. A presence despised by the Methuselahs. The vampires. But still…

_Aria…_

_Aria…_

_Leave me. And go._

A drop of tear fell from her eyes, streaking her dust and soil-ridden face. She thought she had been prepared for this. She thought her mind was made up the moment she decided to follow her heart. Follow the man she loves.

_Nothing could come out of this, Terran. Nothing good. _

Her face was streaked with a few more strands of tears. Even if those words were true… He held her. He… loved her. And now, his presence will no longer linger around her. Not ever.


	2. Chapter 1: A Perpetual Recurrence

**Chapter 1: A Perpetual Recurrence**

"What will you have me do?" A man with dark blue hair falling over the front of his face, a ponytail tied at the back and dressed in the official uniform of the Orden, questioned in a cold manner, after bowing to his superior. The environment was dim with only a light shining from a lantern hanging close to the winding stairs, not far behind the man standing before him. The soft orange rays from the lantern only serve to project the man's partially lit face in a far more sinister manner, illuminating him in an unholy radiance.

"Ah… Flammenschwert. It took you quite a while to report yourself," The other man, also donning a uniform of the Rozen Kreuz Orden, hung a wicked grin over his face, obviously enjoying the teasing of his subordinate. He is a man with beautifully textured skin and feminine features which his brown hair accentuates even more as it falls over his face from both sides in layered cuts.

"There was… a slight interruption at the border, Terrans, as usual," Clearly, he was having a rather hard time fending off his irritations just to give his superior a polite answer. His tone turned even harsher and his expression stiffened as he continued staring coldly at the man now leaning sideways on the slightly damp walls.

"Really…?" There was another smile and a slight chuckle from his superior, although he could vaguely make out the crease that was his mouth under the dim lighting. "What is the status?"

"Preparation is proceeding in a proper manner, the targets were eliminated."

"Good good, Isaak will be happy to learn of this..." Dietrich leaned against the wall and glanced sideways at Radu. "I have another job for you, Flammenschwert," he mouthed the purpose of the sudden underground meeting, still wearing the sick grin that Radu swore to himself he will rip it off that pretty face should the chance be thrown on him.

"What can I be of use?" As of now, there is nothing he can but to show absolute obedience. Dietrich is a man to be feared, even though he is only a Terran.

"Oh, you sound much more relenting today. Getting used to a Terran being your superior are we..?" His eyes narrowed. "Well, let's not waste time."

There was silence from the other party.

"There is a family I need you to eliminate. They have been of extremely great help to the Orden, in terms of information and supplies for the pass few missions that were carried out at the frontiers. However, Isaak fears- oh, that was a wrong word to use. Isaak proposes that it is for the better good to have the family disappear. After all, they know too much. For all you know, little pieces of information may slip into the Vatican, alerting those fools of our movement." Dietrich placed his left hand under his chin, stroking it gently, while his right hand seemed to be pulling at invisible strings.

"A family…? It's odd that the Orden should seek help from a family." The creases on Radu's forehead conveyed his confusion.

"They're not just any ordinary family, my dear Flammenschwert. They are one of the more… notorious families around. They expertise in many fields, having many ties to various areas may it be weaponry, information, assassins or the black market trade. All of which have been of help to us, as much as I regret saying it."

Radu's eyes narrowed and his expression turned wary.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Dietrich reverted into a serious demeanor. He pulled on his right hand while his left hand danced on air. In an instant, Radu's hands were pinned to the front. The force was so strong he was pulled right in front of Dietrich, who caught his collar with his right hand and grinned maliciously while staring straight at his dark blue eyes.

"You…" Radu hissed through clenched teeth, eyes narrowing.

"Hahaha, what can you do, Radu...? I am, your superior, I give the order, you do as you're told, or maybe... you fancy a little bit of… roughing up?" Dietrich spoke so close to Radu he could smell each breath the Terran exhaled. "Well…? Do I get myself understood?"

Radu struggled to release himself and succeeded in movement upon shoving Dietrich aside. "I got it. Now tell me where to go."

Dietrich only smiled as he neared Radu and whispered, "I am giving you the honour of killing Terrans, after all."


	3. Chapter 2: The Blue Traveler

**Chapter 2: The Blue Traveler**

"HAHAHA!! Ye gimme a wee bit 'a gold and I giv 'e a bucket 'a shimmering water, she 'ays, whatta joke!"

"AHAHAHA" Raucous laughter thundered through the room.

The inn was bustling with the filthy stench of Terrans, Radu thought to himself. What a rowdy bunch. Smelly drunkards. He pulled his cloak over his hair, concealing himself from everyone present for a good evening's drink. Scowling had never felt more natural.

The Inn of the Lost Voices, he snorted to himself. "Doesn't seem like a name these filths are capable of coming up with. It doesn't even fit the inn!" He breathed out the smoke from his lungs and took a sip of the ale on his table. "Why did that fool of a Terran send me here…" Radu tightened his grip on his mug, having been thinking about all the humiliation he received from that superior of his throughout his involvement in the Orden. A mere Terran insulting a Methuselah, how… despicable! He exhaled another round of smoke as he pressed his cigarette head on the top of the table.

He was only waiting for the right time to carry out his order- to kill the Nightingale family. His disgust towards Terrans - those whose existence he deemed far inferior to his species- would never have allowed him to step into the inn if it is not compelled by the Orden. Information received during the short but excruciating briefing with Dietrich the night before stay ignited in his memory. The said family seems to be operating with this inn as a cover to hide their main functioning base. According to Dietrich's sources - God knows where that man obtains his sources - most of the important members of the family have been out of town for weeks and will only be returning tonight. He smirked as he relishes himself on the thought of giving them a warm welcome home.

"Hey, where's the chick?" His cruel thoughts on what he plans to do later this night was interrupted as he heard a drunken man enquiring loudly from the innkeeper about a woman he has been waiting to see. Radu's heightened ability of hearing made him able to eavesdrop on various conversations in the inn. Coincidentally, pieces of fragmented conversations regarding a songstress with the voice of nightingales have also made their way into his range of hearing - not once or twice – quite enough to kindle a little interest in his inquisitive mind. A Terran with a voice of nightingales… hah!

"She isn't feeling so well tonight, she hasn't been well for the past few days in fact," the innkeeper replied. He wore a smile on his face but any fool could see he has lesser amount of affection towards the drunken man. Radu helped himself to more cigarettes, lighting them with his blue flames whenever no prying eyes were on him.

"Days I've waited to see her~ and not a glimpse I caught!" The drunken man swirled his mug around the top of his head, speaking loudly to himself. "My heart is aching~ I want a song…" The rest of his words were drowned out by the steady gulping of beer.

Radu looked on with much contempt in his eyes. Only a few more minutes now… not long until they walk through that door. "My patient's wearing off…"

"HEY!! That be mine!! Ahahaha, I stolen it off one of them rich bastards, thought they could oppress us eh!? I say no!!" A loud and stout man with a beastly face appeared from the back of the inn and grabbed hold of something another equally big-sized man was trying to leave the inn with. It was a rare item of some sort, Radu observed, pleasing to the eyes.

Just then, the door to the inn opened with such a force it slammed right into the poor man who was just about to leave the inn, causing him to fall spread-eagled and unconscious on the floor. His friends stared at their fallen friend, aghast. A man, tall and lanky, dressed in a long coat with an inner white top half-opened, revealing a huge scar spanning across the top left of his chest to the bottom right, elaborately designed pants, and waistline decorated with accessories of all sorts walked in. His hair was unkempt, red and wavy. The inn fell into an awkward silence. As he stepped into the inn, the shadows made behind him before he stepped into the inn began to take forms of humans, no doubt his followers.

There they are. Radu stared at them from under his hood, expression calm and composed, narrowing his eyes as he breathes out more smoke from his lungs, feeling the smoke slipping though his teeth. Garda Nightingale, a brute of a man with a mismatched name. Radu watched the red-haired man as he walked through the inn, his five followers trailing close behind, towards the other end of the inn. The only thing odd being everyone keeping busy with their own activities, as if nothing has just happened, even though their vastly differing attires and lordly demeanor would have stood out obviously. The man known as Garda stopped in front of what could only be perceived as a door, hidden well in the shadows, fumbling for his keys. It is time.

Radu, took another sip of his ale and left his still-lit cigarette on the table. He got up and slowly walked towards the back, to where the man was trying to unlock the door, having just found his keys. Everything is easier than he expected it to be. The people should really pay attention to what is happening around them. The door must have opened as the man disappears into the shadows along with the other five, their movement swift and stealth. Before the last man's attire completely vanishes into the shadows, Radu held out his hand held out his hand in the dark to prevent the door from shutting, leaving him with an entry to the base of the Nightingales. The degree to which they overlook their entrance's security is absurd, he thought to himself as he listened intently for the man's footsteps to indicate whether he has reached the top of the floor.

After being certain the man was already on the floor above, Radu opened the door and slipped into the doorway, noticing that not one soul had their eyes on him. No one in the inn, not even the innkeeper, paid attention to the six men who disappeared into the shadows at the corner let alone a hooded unobtrusive stranger. None, except for a pair of eyes belonging to a feline which was stretching itself under a corner table.

Radu walked up the stairs, leaving no trace of sound without even making an effort to conceal. His face changed from an expression of mere irritation to a mild grin as he fixed his eyes to the square of nightlight pouring in from the window that will greet him upon his reaching of the stairs' end. He began to feel the tiny tinges of ecstasy crawling up his skin from beneath.

He could hear voices, human voices. The voices of the Terrans. His grin widened, slightly revealing his fangs.


	4. Chapter 3: In the Dark Sleep

**Chapter 3: In the Dark Sleep**

A huge fist pounded on the oaken desk, its impact so deep it sent the various items neatly arranged on the table seconds ago to be jumping and scattering themselves, messing up the surface of the polish wood. Garda wheezes through his clenched teeth as he stared at what appears to be the back of a chair, with trails of smoke coming out of it.

"You told me there was going to be something valuable there, you told me there was going to be someone awaiting. You led me into a trap!! Those Vatican dogs were everywhere!! Explain yourself Lazzaro!!" Another slam of his fist landed on the desk.

The first floor of the building seems to be the acting operations headquarter for the Nightingale family. Although rooms were lined on both sides of the floor, the centre of it was left bare with the oaken desk in the middle, shelves decorating each side and a couch opposite the table. Everything looked simple, yet sturdy.

"Hey, noise down Garda. Trying to get some sleep here," a buff man with his hair tied back in a ponytail got up halfway from his sleeping position on the couch, head inclined towards Garda's standing position, then returned to his sleep.

"Yea, keep it low. There are others who need the rest. You're not the only one who just got back from a mission you know," a skinny man with a gaunt face so filled with scars one can barely see any of the man's smooth unblemished skin, yawned and headed into one of the rooms on the floor. There were plenty of other doors that remained shut, some with snores so loud it could be audible even to the floor below.

Garda, who's eyes has been following the skinny man, turned his gaze from the door the skinny man disappeared into back to the chair and continued his wheezing, fist still not moving from the table. He sensed a response from the other party at last. The back of the chair swung mildly from side to side before it made a 180 degrees turn to face him. The man sitting on the chair appeared to be quite well dressed, as opposing to the man in the white top. His hair was combed all the way to the back, revealing the face of a man in his 40's.

"The Vaticans…? Haha, I thought it was supposed to be a secret rendezvous…" The man on the chair fumbled with his beard, clearly showing signs of astonishment at the news his underling brought, although it would take a trained follower years to actually detect whenever the boss is in that state. "Tell me… what happened? Did the Orden not make it?"

Garda removed his hand from the table and stood up straight. "There were no signs of the Orden member who was supposed to meet us. When my men and I got there, we were ambushed by two Vatican dogs, it seems as if someone leaked informations or our actions were discovered by the Vaticans."

Lazzaro fumbles even more with the beard on his chin. "Were you followed here Garda?"

For once Garda seemed a bit tensed. In the intensity of his anger at the mission failure, nothing came to mind except to report back to his superior. Not even to practice vigilance during the journey back to base. Was he followed? Something he could not have realised due to his recklessness and bad temper. Telling the truth now will only degrade his image in the family. Besides, no one will actually follow a band of oddly dressed men into an inn. "No Lazzaro, I took precautions." Garda let slip a little lie from his lips.

"I see… Could it be that the Orden gave us away..? But that cannot be. They need us. Someone from the family has betrayed us…? I wouldn't want to think so…" Lazzaro leaned comfortably on his chair, staring at the ceiling to enable his thoughts to flow freely. It is quite a perplexing thing to have a secret plan thwarted by the Vatican, of all party.

"Lazzaro, anyway, we've got to switch base. We've let ourselves get too comfortable here, it's time to move. Lately, I've been having this bad hunch that we won't be safe no longer."

"That is true… but when do you suggest we leave? We shall leave first thing in the morning, I'll have to let Aria know of this. Lately she has developed affections for the bar downstairs"

"Where is she? How's her condition?" If what was already on Garda's face was the expression of irritation, the latter question emphasised the expression by double, accompanied with a slight flush.

"Out on the top floor verandah as usual, Garda. Slowly recovering. I suppose it must be the air up there. And don't even think of making advances on her, she has told me everything." Lazzaro grinned and stared menacingly into Garda's eyes. The red-haired man could only clench his teeth behind tightly-sealed lips. Lazzaro opened his mouth again, to issue his next command. "There should be another rendezvous point for you to catch in a few hours, no? Isaak will not be happy if you're late."

Garda frowned a deep frown. Another rendezvous point…? That was unheard of. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I wasn't told." As he was finishing his sentence, Lazzaro stood up from his seat and handed Garda a piece of paper. "You weren't being careful Garda, someone's followed you. Wake up the rest, the intruder's waiting to strike."

Garda's eyes opened wide as he heard the words coming from his superior's mouth. He brought his fists together then both hands began moving to the two guns situated at either side of his hips.

"Relax Garda, take your stance. I'll get the others. He is still waiting. We might as well give him a warm welcome."

Garda stood up straight again, moving his feet to his left, towards the rows of rooms filled with the family's most able assassins.

Meanwhile, Lazzaro sank into his chair again, and pulled out a hidden compartment under his table which contains a long range of different sized daggers, beside which lies an antique looking shotgun. He let his fingers run through the sleek body of steel as he allowed the other hand to press a button under the hidden compartment. Immediately, an ear-piercing sound blast through invisible microphones in the building and resounded from all corners of the rooms.

The figure backing against the wall beside the stairs, who was listening to the conversations the entire time, grinned mischievously. "That is of no use… Mr. Nightingale." The uninvited guest's voice dragged to a slur at the end of his sentence. He emerged from his hiding place, showing himself in full attire of the Orden and stood on the top of the stairs, taking in the sight of the town bathed in moonlight displayed through the vast glass window before he turned his head to the left, letting his eyes fall onto the man in the grey suit, sitting on the chair, shotgun in hand, taking aim. "Greetings, Mr. Nightingale." The same slur of a voice, suggesting malice and ill-intent, signalling the beginning of a night filled with blood, fire and ash.


	5. Chapter 4: Stage of Death

**Chapter 4: Stage of Death**

"You betrayed us…" Lazzaro mustered all his remaining strength to utter his realisation of what the Orden was doing.

Tightening the grip on the shotgun he was wielding, he wiped the cold drops of sweat accumulating on his forehead with the back of his other bare hand. He bit his lips until it almost bled, trying to get through the horror that began and ended in the span of less than quarter of an hour. Watching was all he could do, listening to the anguished screams of his men left his hairs standing on ends, eyes bulging until they almost popped out of their sockets. Such was the destructive power of one from the Orden. He should have known never to have come into contact with the Rozen Kreuz Orden. Too late for regrets, his grave was dug, his time is up.

"Betrayed you…? We were only using you. Always did, all along. Did you foolishly think you and your family hold any power on the Orden…?" Radu gave a slight snort as he neared the grey haired man in a grey suit, who in response, pushed himself against the wall behind his desk even more so as to imply that the wall could dissolve him into hiding.

Charred bodies lay scattered all around, some with ashes neatly piled up, shaping the body that once was. Almost everything else in the room was covered with ash and soot. Everything happened in a speed so fast the head of the family was left with not even a second to contemplate whether this is all a nightmare.

"Why you…" With a few drops of sweat trickling from his forehead down his chin, Lazzaro slowly willed his finger on the trigger. Perhaps it is not too late for him to-

"Imbeciles. You Terrans should learn when to stop struggling and just accept your fates." Once again, the blue flames sprang from Radu's hands. Dancing, illuminating, signifying the approach of Death unto his prey.

"Please, if there is anything I can offer, we should talk this out. All this is entirely unfair for our party, you can't just discard us like dogs," Lazzaro pleaded.

"Oh, but I can. They picked the right man for the job. A person of your trade should well understand how your lives are merely dangling on a thin piece of thread. Now, I should get going," Radu conjured up enormous flames of blue, engulfing his last and primal target, leaving the man screaming in the utmost agonizing manner as he is left to burn, slowly but surely.

Radu's expression changed from a cynical grin to a stoic one. His assault might have left the customers in the inn below running for their lives having heard the inhumane screams of the Nightingale family members. It will not be long before the night watch comes. Everything seems eerily quiet after the last flicker of flame crackled and died, leaving another charred body on the floor, where Lazzaro Nightingale once stood. Mission accomplished. But wait.

He started towards another flight of stairs hidden in one corner of the floor, disguised behind a room door. The stairs must lead to the topmost floor of this building, where there might be Nightingales still lurking around, too afraid to respond to the earlier call to arms. A soft voice pierced through the silence of the night the moment Radu placed his right foot on the first step of the flight of wooden stairs. Had he not been engrossed in his earlier massacre he would have realised there was a song drifting from above. It was hauntingly melodious… a voice filled with forsaken hope, emotionless yet filled with all the emotions of a heart lost. Radu began climbing the stairs, one step at a time, eyes narrowing, straining to listen to the words brought by the night's wind. The short pandemonium that was unleashed not long ago must have drowned out the song, if it was already sung then.

_What.. does the world see... in you....? O poor soul of the night...  
_

Strangely riveting, Radu, albeit unknowingly, slightly hastened his steps by half a heartbeat. It appears someone is still alive.

_When you reach out your hand... darkness ensue_

Reaching the third floor, Radu began searching for those of the family who still remain unharmed. All the rooms are lined to his right. Door to door he looked into, all of them revealing emptiness. Not a soul was hiding on that floor. Every single member had obeyed the family's call of alarm and plunged into their untimely deaths in which the floor below now mark their graves, as well as proof of their measly existence.

_Tell me your story... of reckless existence, murderers and thieves, treacherous lies and slander…_

Where is that song coming from? Radu wondered in his head as he headed back towards the stairs from which he came from. The veranda…? Impossible. There are no openings on this floor. Could it be a hidden doorway..? If so, why will there be someone secluded up top? What disturbing words flowing in with such enticing melody.

_What would I give... to return to what was…  
_

Just then a mild gust of wind blew on Radu's back. He turned around upon instinct and headed back to the rooms, carefully scrutinizing details on the ceiling of each room. The sound was as if it drifted from the rooftops, hence the only possible way to get there was a hidden contraption hidden not far from him. Something he must have missed while not paying much attention to. It was not until he reached the last room on the corridor that he noticed a slight disfigurement on the ceiling boards. The room has a height slightly taller than the average man. Radu could easily reach for the ceiling. There was a hidden opening, locked with a tiny padlock.

_There's no truth I could hear, no freedom awaiting...  
_

Shut up. Radu spat in his head as he melted the padlock with his flames and broke the opening free. He leaped onto the hidden floor above into a tiny square room, with a tiny bed at the corner, dressing table and a tiny chair beside it. There was a bookshelf against the wall filled with ancient-looking books, pages a darker shade of brown and tattered with age, at the foot of the bed. He was so busy taking in the details of the room he did not realize the voice ringing even clearer in his head.

_The pain that I feel slowly fades away… no  
_

He turned his head to his right, looking straight into the night. The room opened to the veranda, and just then the night wind blew yet again, fluttering the near translucent curtains. Feeling the wind caressing his face, invisible fingers fondling, he made his way towards the source of the voice he sought. It grew clearer and clearer.

_There shall be no more pain for this hollow heart to bear...  
_

Having reached the doorway, Radu stepped out onto the veranda, feeling a presence to his left. He glanced sideways, head and body unmoving, tiny flames at the ready. Then stopped short before repositioning the rest of his body towards the other presence. There was tiny silhouette out front, first veiled by the fluttering curtains then shone pale silver as the curtains unveiled and the soft light of the moon fell on her.

What greeted him was a lady so refined even in the simplest of garments, thick wavy hair falling all the way to her waist, fringe and locks adorning her face. She was wearing a thin white dress, long enough to cover her knees, sleeves enough to cover her wrists. However, what he could not make out was the look in her eyes. The gaze she held towards Radu's own. It is the gaze of someone who had no expectations in life, one who has forsaken all hope, someone who looks upon the world indifferently, devoid of emotions. Not a few seconds has passed before Radu convinced himself that he must not end matters any different than how he was initially sent to end.

_"Who are you…?" _


	6. Chapter 5: Point of No Return

**Chapter 5: Point of No Return**

Radu could only stare. Stare through narrowed eyes with an already deep frown further deepening in between the arches of his eyebrows.

"It is not of your concern, Terran"

Still the eyes stared, calm, unflinching, barren of hope. Two orbs of hazel tinged with green.

"You have come to kill me…? As you did with the rest of the family…?" She held her gaze, eyes unblinking, voice resounding clearly through the silent night. "Then do unto me what you must do."

She broke the spell which she wove through her gaze, turning her head to the direction of the opposite rooftop, towards the full moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight."

"You have no fear…?" Radu resumed his standing position, as he extinguished the blue flames on his right hand. "I was hoping you'd put up a struggle."

The corners of the lady's mouth curved upwards, only a little yet enough to indicate a slight smile, but her eyes still remain on the moon. "There is no use for struggles. I have desired the end since a time no longer committed in my memory." Having ended her sentence, she removed her eyes from the silver circle in the sky, looking down towards the streets. "You... wouldn't know what it's like, living a life you wanted to end yourself, if only the people around will let you have the means to do it..."

The street on which the inn was located was silent after the outburst of patrons due to the earlier assault brought by the dark stranger. However, she could make out the silhouette of the friendly innkeeper cum bartender walking straight towards the inn from the other side of the street. With him came a group of night watchers. The innkeeper was reliving details in a tone of voice that was loud enough for her to catch it in murmurs.

"Screams… top floors… you… believe.." Their pace quicken.

"You should get going, lest your deed be discovered, dear sir." She finally made a complete turn of her body, directly facing Radu, her hands clutching the sides of her worn out garment. "What are you waiting for…?"

Radu held his blue flames in between him and the strange lady, nearing her with each step he took. She could be one of the more beautiful Terrans he has ever set his eyes on. Saying that, he incurred a strong distaste in his mouth. It was never his wish to admit the existence of a Terran, let alone its beauty. "Are you mocking me, Terran…?" Now that he is close enough to her, he held the flames right beside her. "Are you mocking me…?" He whispered words, seething through his teeth.

Silence.

Disgust.

Two floors below, Radu could hear the pounding on the door and the commotion made by the night watchers. He bit his lips. Why could he not get this over and done with…? He turned back to the lady so close in front him; she remained steadfast, eyes showing the temperance of steel yet void of emotions. The blue flames burst on his hand, dancing madly. Do it, Radu.

He could hear heavy footsteps pounding on the floorboards below. It seems the door did not stall them for time. They would soon be up.

"Not unless they know of the hidden opening…" Radu thought aloud.

"What…?" The girl gave a start at the least expected words and actions from the tall, dark stranger in front of her.

Radu walked away from the veranda back to the tiny room, to the opening he came in from. He shut it and moved the bed and dressing table directly on the closed opening. "Let's hope the fools won't notice"

"What are you doing…?"

He turned towards the slender figure standing in the middle of the veranda, moonlight bathing on her. For a flicker of a second, he thought his eyes rested on one of the most beautiful creatures, although he hurriedly and desperately tried to deny it the rest of the coming days. "Shut up. Don't make a sound if you value your life, I'm leaving" He walked towards the veranda, making an effort not to gaze into her eyes.

Silence.

Say something, you fool of a woman. "Why are you with the Nightingales?"

"That is nothing you should concern yourself with" Was it a slight hint of sadness he detected? "You're letting me live..?"

Does this fool of a Terran female wants to die so badly? Radu doesn't know which fanned the fires of his anger more, the fact that he seems to be toyed by a Terran female, or the fact that he is letting this vilest of existence live. He stopped in his tracks, right beside her. Him facing the figure in front of him, trying to make out what is wrong with her when it should be the least of his worries; her, facing the room he just left from. Both eyes averting each other's. "Not happy with it? I could kill you but I thought I should let you suffer by living longer. I hate fulfilling wishes of Terrans." He revealed his fangs in a cynical grin.

"Methuselahs… I could say the same to you." She turned to face him yet again, he returned with an icy stare.

Radu snorted. He was about to take a step forward when he heard pounding on the opening to the room, the bed and dressing table rattled noisily from impact. A few more pounds and the dressing table fell sideways, giving in to the massive strength of a few men combined. The bed could only hold for so long. "Blast it!"

He glanced sideways at the figure beside him. Why is this situation rendering him helpless? A Terran!! How could he… Argh!

And yet.

A rush of wind accompanied the sudden movement. The lady let out a tiny gasp as she was grabbed by the tall, dark stranger on the waist and together made a jump to the rooftop of the building on the left and down to the streets. "S-sir...?"

"I don't believe this." He spat a few seconds before his feet touched the ground lightly, albeit the excessive weight he was carrying. Having let the lady stand on her feet, and without giving recovery time from the shock, he began storming towards the back of a street, easily blending into the darkness, pulling the girl hastily on in a manner that is everything but well-mannered.

"S-sir?"

"Shut up, Terran" Argh, the pain and the irony.


	7. Chapter 6: Awaking from Sleep

**Author's Note: **I'd really like to thank Cirvihi and Shadowmaiden3 for each of your lovely comments. I am thankful to the both of you for reading this story of mine..^^/

**Chapter 6: Awaking from Sleep**

Soft, cheery chirping of birds woke Aria from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes, giving it time to adjust to the brightness that is beginning to flood her room through the little gap beside her bed. She took a long breath, greeting a new day in a new environment very much different from where she was accustomed to.

The past few days have been a blurry passing of time. She could barely remember what she did in the midst of the running around. Even though, she does distinctly remember that ache in her right wrist whenever she was pulled around. How many days has passed? She was never one to keep track of the days' passing but back there in the inn, it was among the few things she could do, counting the days, the hours left until she was to perform and knowing which days it is she was going to give double the performance. Pathetic, but she was forced to run on the same old routine day after day, year after year. Was it… three days?

She sat up on her bed. Her legs feeling better and her shoulders ache less compared to the night before. Moving her gaze across the room, she took in every detail of the room she was ushered into. It was on the fourth floor of a tall building situated somewhere miles away from where she was found by the man. "Good morning..." She breathed a silent greeting to herself, something she did routinely, every morning without fail.

"I see you're awake" Out of an easily unnoticed corner of the room, where shadows created by the dawning sun converged, came the voice; cold and wrought with steel, emotionless.

"You!" Startled by his presence, Aria's voice betrayed her usual calm. Her journey with him so far has taught her that men are definitely creatures to be feared. His actions were rough, commanding yet contradictive at times. She did not feel his presence, despite the now visible puffs of smoke from a still figure well-hidden. Had he been watching over her as she slept? How long has he been there?

"Did my presence really startle you that much?" Another puff of smoke filled the space above Radu as Aria strained her eyes to make out his face.

_How can someone stay hidden so well during the day?_

"You've got 10 minutes to get ready, we're leaving." He moved out of his hiding place, and presented himself to her, his sights taking in the relatively petite figure in front of him, still covered in the same plain dress and staring at him through stark cold eyes.

"Again…? May I ask what it is you want from me?"

"Just get yourself ready. I'll be at the door"

Aria opened her mouth, in an attempt to question further, but kept it closed. She had been wondering for days, wondering what plans he has for her. It seemed rather obvious he was sent to eliminate the whole Nightingale Clan but that includes her… does it not? And yet… here she is. Stuck with a cold-blooded stranger who was dragging her around places she'd never set her sights on. If this is his way of torturing, it would take the word torture to a whole new level as she continued contemplating the possible threats this adventure is going to pose for her. None… except maybe, he was going to finish what he was sent to do once this mess is cleared.

"What a sick man…" Aria said while clutching the sheets closer to her chest. Steadily, she got out of bed. _He could have just killed me and spared us both the trouble…_

Outside…

Radu leaned heavily on the wall beside the door, reflecting heavily upon his actions. The more thought he gave the more frustration he felt. There was no reason for him to be doing this. _She's a Terran you fool! Why? This is madness._ He took a deep breath from his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs entirely before easing it out in an equally deep puff. He is not himself.

_Did I feel sympathy? Was I… showing mercy? _

"To a Terran?" He smirked. "Despicable." Yet, he cannot deny that there is something compelling about the girl.._.Watch your step Radu…_

The journey with her during the past few days was nothing short of amusement. Whatever life the girl was deluded to believe she was living in was nothing short of lifeless. It was obvious to him she could not be with the Nightingales. Even though her expressions still remain mostly stoic, he could detect a certain air of wonder exuding from her whenever she came across the simplest and dullest of events, of which anyone living in the open instead of in constant confinement will consider them redundant.

She must have been a slave. _To think that slaves still exist in this time_. His curiosity heightened but his pride will not let him ask her a same question for the second time only to be rejected a proper answer again. He could still remember the smile she accidentally showed to an old lady selling flowers, having received a free stalk of iris. That was also how he learned of her name. _My name is Aria, Aria Nightingale…_

He slammed his fist on the wall behind his back, with a force that is moderate enough to avoid attracting attention from the other tenants, if there are any, seeing as the place is almost dilapidated from wear and tear. _I'm beginning to show my weakness._ It seemed utterly ridiculous for him to show such weakness in such short a time, the whole idea seemed too preposterous to the point where he had to sustain his devilish grin. _What is it about the girl that is making you this way Radu! Have you no shame?_

"Is there something wrong, sir?" The wall replied and he immediately shot a glance at it. It was her. Standing there with a height reaching his shoulders, she still looked pristine, as she did the night he took her, despite the mess he dragged her through later. He gave her his best grave look.

"Let's go," Radu started to walk down the hallway towards the stairs at the far end, closely followed by Aria. He has come to a conclusion. _I have to get rid of her… and fast. The Orden must be wondering what's taking me so long. _


	8. Chapter 7: Sailing to the World

**A/N: As usual, thank you for reading and posting the lovely reviews! :)**

**Chapter 7: Sailing to the World**

"Pardon me, sir, I can't help but wonder about your true intentions in bringing me here…" Once again, Aria thought she had been led on a wild goose chase, except there might not be a goose other than what the man is fighting against in his head. This man, one she finds to be increasingly confusing, intriguing and mysterious day by day, had not exchanged proper conversations with her for the pass few days. All that was exchanged were bitter remarks, harsh orders and rough directing of which way to go.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd speak less and just get in here," was the monotonous response.

Aria was standing at the doorway of yet another small apartment, situated God knows where. It was impossible to still keep track of the places she had been dragged to. She was exhausted beyond measure due to yet another two days of arduous traveling. As much as she enjoyed the never-before-seen sceneries of the common everyday life, she began to feel the weight of constant walking and lack of sleep bearing in on her. _So this was what he meant by torturing me?_

She watched her torturer walking around the empty space beyond the door, disappearing momentarily into the rooms the apartment held, looking around as if checking for any flaws in details. And then, he stopped and turned towards her, still standing at the front of the door.

"Get in here, Terran, there's no use resisting," Radu suddenly spoke in a softer tone and glanced away from her. His expression, she observed, was very hard to interpret. It was as if he was filled with hatred, yet fighting against it, and at the same time confused about everything himself. _Funny man…_

Aria hesitated but obeyed. Confused or not, wondering or not, she's got nothing left to lose now that she's really all alone and her assassin has been playing with her the pass few days. She walked in, towards the only other presence in the room.

"Are yo-"

"You'll be living here starting today, I hope everything is to your liking," Radu cut in and spoke with a deadly calmness, denying all his anxiousness and questioning of self. "We part here; I trust you'll be able to stand on your own." He looked down at her condescendingly, but not quite. His gaze was held steadily by her, fearless. Radu was still unable to guess what she's feeling from the expressions she projects, although she must be quite stunned for words by now.

He caught glimpses of her emotions showing during random events in the past few days, but they were concealed as quickly as they had appeared. The past week has been a terribly challenging journey for him. It was something he would not have done yet could not leave it be. Something had happened that night, something he was unsure of but definitely not favoring. He has yet to sort out his own thoughts. Showing mercy to someone, especially a Terran, is unbearably frustrating to him yet here he is, kind enough to even find the lone nightingale a place to rest.

"P…Pardon… me?" She asked, through small lips and slightly confused eyes. "I'll be living… here?"

"Have you not heard me? Yes, this will be your home starting today. I find that I no longer have any interest in ending your life," The man stood directly in front of her and held her gaze this time around, he extended his right hand towards her left cheek then down towards her neck, bending down to inch his face closer to hers. "Maybe, I might come back if I regret what I'm doing now or I find ending your well-led life to be of much more value…" She could feel his breath on hers as he said it. She tried to back away but was held in place, helpless as she felt his hands clasped around her neck and his breath breathing into her ears as she heard him said the words. "Live well…. Terran."

Aria's eyes widened in shock and she pushed him away, backing up towards the wall, increasing the distance between them. "Are you playing with me?" She asked the man who was wearing a slight smirk on his face. His confidence regained. He began to speak again.

"I am merely giving you another chance to live. Do you want to die that badly?" His voice echoed throughout the empty room. It was only because of the distance that is now present between them that they noticed their voices echoing off the walls of the empty room.

"I wouldn't have mind it, you should have ended it for me that night, it would have caused us both less trouble," Aria finally voiced out her thoughts to Radu, who hid his astonishment well under his stoic expression. She looked so fragile, a petite creature that is easily broken by the tiniest pressure exerted on her. Yet, it was also this appearance that caused him his confusion. It seemed to him as if he was compelled to protect her… prevent her from breaking. To protect that tiny nightingale that was shut out from the world.

"Judging from the way you were acting during the pass few days of traveling, I trust you must be having second thoughts, Aria," Radu replied with mock expression, only to discover, to his horror, the slip-up he just made. He immediately thought of something to protect his pride. "End of discussion, Terran."

Radu walked towards the door, determined to be rid of her existence.

"How did you know my name?" Aria questioned, not budging from her position.

"That is none of your business."

Aria watched the man walk out the doorway, stuck between the feelings of relief, confusion and anxiety. Relief for the man's presence to no longer be around her, confusion due to questioning of the reasons he spared her life, anxiety for the thought of her living her life alone, being someone who has never done anything a normal person does to live. After a few seconds' delay, she gave chase for reasons unknown. She stood at the front of the doorway, just in time to watch him turning left at the far side of the corridor. She ran.

"Sir! Please, wait!" She called out between breaths as she continued running. As she reached the end of the corridor, she took a sharp turn left and almost crashed into someone.

"Careful there, no running on the corridors, miss. It's dangerous, especially during this time of the year."

She looked up at the person in front of her. He was quite tall, well-built with a friendly face. He has dark brown hair of medium short length, well combed. _He doesn't look old enough to be the manager of this apartment_, Aria thought to herself but was then reminded of what she was doing earlier.

"Excuse me, I have to catch up to someone."

The person smiled, "You mean the tall guy with the dark blue hair? I believe you've missed him, miss…"

_No… I didn't even get to thank him… and I don't even know his name…_ Aria could only stare at the stranger in front of her, he was still smiling. _Strange… am I… feeling something?_

Streets away from where he left her, Radu was finally on his way back to report to the Orden. _The Orden must be expecting a good explanation for my tardiness._

Finally free from his awfully painful week yet not so much pain-inducing if he had killed the girl off the first night, he dreaded the coming meeting with yet another pesky Terran. The only difference is, he is sure this Terran's presence is one he hates and would gladly assassinate as soon as he's given the chance. He scowled as he disappeared into the night, somehow expecting to hear a distant singing, one that he has grown quite accustomed to over the past week.


	9. Chapter 8: Tremble for My Beloved

**A/N: Oh dear, it's been ages since I last wrote... And if it weren't for the computer's internet falling apart on me, I might never have got to finishing this. But, to make it up for the long absence.. I managed to finish 2 chapters! As usual, a very big thank you to those who've read and also kind enough to leave a review... I appreciate them very much! And enjoy reading! :D**

**Chapter 8: Tremble for my Beloved**

"Where is he? Where is Dietrich?" Radu repeated his initial question with an added tone of urgency.

All of Radu's haste in his return journey seemed to be in vain when he first sought for Dietrich the moment he stepped back into Orden grounds. His superior was nowhere to found no matter which room, be it a public or hidden one he searched. So the next person he thought of was Isaak, the person who seemed to be sinfully close to the puppeteer for more reasons than the one obvious one. _Isaak should know where that Terran is… he'd better._

"I've already told you, Radu. He has been out for a few days now, last seen him 5 days ago saying he was going to look for an errant subordinate," Isaak explained with his back to Radu, sitting comfortably on a stone-built seat in an almost dilapidated room within an almost abandoned section of the grounds. How Radu found him there, he did not know. Isaak's tone of voice suggested an image of him with a smirk as he mentioned 'an errant subordinate'.

"He went in search of me?" Radu immediately brought forth his next question, taking in all the insult, trying his best to wipe off the other man's smirking image. He saw a puff of smoke rising from the top of Isaak's head before a reply followed. "Whatever makes you think so… Flammenschwert? Guilty conscience…? One must wonder how long you take to carry out an easy task. Got a little side-tracked… perhaps?"

Radu's reaction to Isaak's statement was a rapid change from a dilation of both irises, a slight frown, a slight clench of teeth and then a look of vehemence. "Are you questioning my abilities? I must admit, a few of the Nightingales managed to escape, I was merely trailing them to come clean of the mission. There were no said side-tracks." With that said however, Radu began to feel a slight uneasiness growing in him. _That puppeteer left 5 days ago… Could he have managed to track me? _Radu was fighting in his thoughts. _It can't be.. I left the inn immediately after the killing and made sure I change locations leaving not so much as a trace… Could he…?_ He let himself sink deeper into his thoughts and then thought of a certain nightingale he left in an apartment. _It wasn't too far from the inn as she was led to believe, with all that travelling…_

"Deep in thoughts, are we?"

Radu snapped out of his thoughts and is now looking at Isaak face to face, him now sitting on the stone table beside the chair he was previously sitting on. Still wearing that same slight smirk, but with inquisitive eyes. "If it is as you say, he should be back soon, don't you think? Since he must have successfully traced your steps for him to be late in his return as well. You'll see him soon enough, Flammenschwert. For now, you're dismissed.'

'Yes, sir,' Radu made a slight bow before exiting himself from the room. Whatever thoughts he had evolved into something worse with each passing second. _He must have traced me successfully? Damn it!_ He clenched his teeth and made his way to the nearest exit he could find at his swiftest walking speed. He took on the fastest route he knew in order for him to make the fastest exit out of the building without appearing to be in haste. _Wonder who's going to be tracking me next. Orden dogs. _

Once he stepped out of the building, he lighted a cigarette, took a deep puff and continued walking on towards the big gate. _Damn you all. _"Why should I be flustered? It's just a girl!! A Terran!!" _Argh. No, I'm sure it's only me afraid of what will follow if Dietrich finds out I have been playing truant after the mission._Another puff of smoke was expelled from his mouth as his footsteps finally quicken as he began to near the front gate. _Curse you, Terran witch._ As soon as he exited through the front gate, he walked a little further down the bustling city bazaar and soon lost himself in the darkness of the alley, ensuring that his speed should be enough for him to arrive his destination in time. His worse thought now being Dietrich tracing his way all to the apartment he left Aria in. Did he catch a smell of that puppeteer when he left?

His thought then fell to the last time he heard Aria's voice. _"Sir! Please, wait!"_ He chose to leave, wanting nothing more to do with her. He knew she was running towards him but he did not allow himself the chance of letting her see him off properly. His movements can be as swift as he want them too, a mere mortal can never catch up. But was it really the last he heard from the girl…?

"_Excuse me, I have to catch up to someone"_

Radu's steps faltered a little as he recalled that faint memory. _Someone was there…_ _Someone was there damn it. Now you're going to get it. _It was all he could do to rush back to the apartment he had not left for longer than a day, cursing himself all the way as well as the Terran girl he appears to be losing himself over. _Damn you. What is wrong with you?_

Back to the Orden grounds however, Isaak was yet again greeted by another's presence in the same room Radu excused himself from not too long ago. "So you're back," Isaak, unmoved from his previous position from the stone table, exclaimed with a smile. "Just told Radu you'd be back soon. Did you catch him on the way back?"

"He was back…?" came a curious-sounding re-questioning. "Odd, and he left?" Dietrich welcomed himself into the room from his previous position, which was the front door.

Isaak exhaled another smoke-filled breath. "I would think so. Looked not quite himself.. I should say. What did you find?" At this, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and waits for the answer.

"The job was done wonderfully I should say, no one knew what really happened, they assume a fire caught up on the upper floors due to the family's own failure in fire management systems." Dietrich paused for a snort. "Everyone from the family seemed to have perished that night, although…" His right hand got up to trace his mouth which has broken into a grin. "I heard some rumour floating amidst the people in the streets not too far away from the inn about a certain Nightingale… a songstress apparently, whose body I failed to identify."

"Dietrich, you know there is a limit to identifying the corpses he burns, I will be truly amazed should you be able tell the bodies apart without even knowing every family member, really."

"But there are only so few women in the family… Isaak."

"Were there piles of ashes? Some might have been burned to ashes, Dietrich…"

"Alright, you win." Dietrich stood right in front of Isaak now, within a forearm's distance. "But I did hear another curious story about how they will hear the nightingale from the top of the building. Many believed… she was usually locked up at the topmost area of the building. I saw the room Isaak… and there were no burnt marks, clean and from the look of the furnitures scattered around the contrapment, it should have been blocked before the people barged in." He finished his deduction with yet another devilish smile as his right hand move over to the right side of his head, smoothing his long fringe.

"What are you suggesting, Dietrich? He let someone live? You should know better. If the acclaimed songstress does exist, the girl's a human. Methuselahs and Terrans do not get along and Radu's one of those with a resentment towards Terrans that is much graver than common vampires." Isaak returned Dietrich's evil smile with an equally devilish one accompanied by a touch of authority.

"Still… one can wonder. The songstress seems to be gone and said vampire was late in reporting…"

"He reported about his having to track a few of them who managed to escape the building."

"Really, now? I still say, I am more inclined towards the intuition I'm getting Isaak.. If I am lucky enough, I might get new puppets for myself. Things are getting a little boring with all this wait for our Lord. Got to leave now, or else I might lose his scent once more…" He bowed slightly and took the magician's burned-out cigarette bud from his hands, smirked and turned himself around, taking his leave. "I'll be back soon, don't wait up though.." His last words to Isaak as he waved and left the room.

Isaak could only give a snort as he took out another cigarette. "He thinks too highly of himself…"


	10. Chapter 9: Restart

**Chapter 9: Restart**

As Dietrich made his way out of the building with another mission of his own, somewhere else, a door was slammed hard against the wall after hurried but effortless attempt in breaking the doorknob. The intruder invited himself in and hurried to look around the room.

"Aria..?" The kitchen, no one. The room, no one. "Aria..!" His voice echoed as he opened the door to the bathroom and return to the living room. "Aria..!!" Refusing to admit the lack of presence in that room, he looked around once more, as if who he was looking for would just spring out of nowhere.

"CURSES!!" _Damn it, that puppeteer's got his hands on her!!_

He stood in the living room for a moment, taking in all that has happened and what he thinks will happen next. "There is no way Dietrich is going to let me off easy this time…" He tightened his fists harder. _What have I gotten myself into now…_ He allowed himself to think of the worst possible outcome for this and somewhere in the middle of those thoughts. His thoughts grew darker each minute as he relived the pass humiliation he received from the puppeteer. He was never treated well and if not tortured, he would have been assigned to the most dangerous of missions and expected to produce the best of results regardless of his condition. It was during a pause in his thoughts that he noticed a shadow creeping across the room and turned immediately, flames at the ready. _Damn puppeteer. _"Where have you-"

"S-sir…?"

Radu could only stare, flames still in hand. "You're… alive?"

Aria returned his expression with an equally questioning one. "Um… shouldn't I be…?" She stood at the doorway, basket in hand. The basket was filled with simple food for the night, after Radu left her foodless the night before. "Or.. have you come to get me this time?" She questioned him while she entered the room, after staring at his handiwork that was the doorknob. She headed to what was left of the previous owner's dining table and placed the basket down.

Radu, after having his eyes followed her entrance towards the dining room, closed them, taking in all that had happened, the massive changes. _So everything was a big misunderstanding.. and Dietrich hasn't got to her yet…._ _Wait, has he?_ Feeling that something might still be going on, he headed towards Aria. "Have you met any stranger besides me after I left, directly after, maybe."

Aria looked up to him from where she was standing. "Yes, I did. The caretaker is a really nice man. I bumped into him when I was running after you last night. He brought me into his apartment and gave me food for the night, and brought me to the market this morning. I used money for the first time. It was a weird feeling but… not bad." Aria, whose eyes appeared still hollow without proper emotions, gave a slight smile.

But Radu did not allow himself to get distracted by this slight change. "How is he like and where's he staying?"

"He has dark brown hair, with a friendly smile, he lives just next door. I was with him until I heard…. You calling for me here. He was the one who heard actually, as I was half sleeping…"

_Oh God, only left her for one night and she's sleeping in a stranger's den. _Radu frowned. "You're going to get into trouble Aria."

"Why so? And it's not fair for you to know my name while I don't know yours..." Aria fixed her gaze on Radu as she stopped herself from unpacking the contents of the basket.

"You're not supposed to trust strangers so easily, you dumb Terran." He answered hastily as he re-packed the basket and took it with him. Aria could only watch as he headed towards the door, wondering what it is the strange man is doing again. "Stay here, I'll be back shortly."

_Let me see if this caretaker's real._

After a few short minutes, when Aria finally intended to take a seat on the old dining chair, she saw his return through the door, basket gone but expression as hasty as ever. _Why does he always have that look on him…?_ Before she could question any further, he took her hand in his and dragged her out of the chair and out of the room. "W-what are you doing?"

No answer. And as they passed by the caretaker's room, Aria could see through the door into the mess that now makes up the interior of the room.

"What did you do to the-"

But Radu cut her short. "Shut up and move fast, you can't stay here anymore, idiot."

"But sir-"

"Radu." He decided to take her for a thrill ride as he carried her once more into his arms and prepared himself for the jump to the ground.

"What…?" Aria blurted out as she was pulled into his arms and she too braced herself for what she evidently knows will be coming very soon, as soon as they reach the end of the corridor. He deliberately took the corridor that was shrouded in shadow as the sun begins to set.

"That's my name, I won't repeat it." And he made the jump.

Aria did not close her eyes during the jump but instead, tried to take in everything that happened, the scenery of the ground coming fast at her, as if it could swallow them up in that instant. She still hasn't embraced human feelings well but one thing's running through her mind at the time.

"Radu…"

And he turned his head to his right, staring down at her. They were on even ground now. _There is no time to lose though._ He looked into her eyes. They seem to return his gaze with a little more warmth compared to all the other times they've stared at each other.

"What did you do to the caretaker?"

His jaw almost fell but he held his gaze levelly, not showing any reaction. "Shut up, you idiot."

_So the warmth was actually anger…?_


	11. Chapter 10: Silent Talk Part 1

**A/N: Dear Lord, I forgot to insert this earlier!!! It's the usual thing again, of course. Thank you so much for reading this!! And thanks Shadowmaiden for the 'lovely' threat *grins*.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 10: Silent Talk (Part 1)  
**

_"Do you… hate Terrans that much?"_

Radu sat up from his bed with shirt half opened, awakened from slumber. It has been weeks since he left Aria at a decidedly safe place but her last two questions will intermittently resurface during particular nights, especially when his thoughts were plagued with Terrans in the day.

Dietrich suspects something and he knows it, the puppetmaster must be pulling all his strings in an attempt to catch Radu off-guard in order to lay waste of him. _If so… That Terran will be in danger… _He lit up a cigarette and walked towards his window. He sat on it and blew puffs of rings, trying to encircle the full moon in front of him. He clenched his teeth. _That Terran girl this and that… What are you doing Radu!?_ This is so out of his character. Terrans are a presence he hates so much so that he joined the Orden with the sole purpose of ridding the world from the Terrans.

_Ironically, I'm receiving orders from a Terran who's at a higher level than me._

He spat.

_And now you're letting another Terran get to you Radu… Better watch out, you're getting soft aren't you…_

He slammed his back towards the wall of the window. Still looking at the moon, his thoughts going back to that night weeks ago, after his frantic and idiotic search for Aria, having believed Dietrich might have had his way with her. _You're only worried Dietrich finds out about you, Radu… Nothing else_. He inhaled his cigarette, letting the smoke fill his lungs, submerging himself into the momentary ecstasy. But he had felt a certain relief when she turned out to be alive...

* * *

"This should be fine," Radu took a few glances at the new found room, one much smaller than the previous, and seemed to be satisfied enough.

By this time, Aria was convinced that the stranger now standing in front of her must be breaching a contract for her. She stepped into the room with cautious steps, taking her turn at surveying the room which she will be living in from now onwards, if he doesn't come barging back in after less than a day. She ended up walking towards him instead. "Radu… You needn't do this you know. I-"

"I, didn't want to do this either, be rest assured. As weird-sounding as this is coming from me, it didn't feel right taking your life back then." He turned his head slightly towards the back, revealing his side profile to Aria. "I don't find it exhilarating, killing a Terran who wished for her death."

Aria kept quiet, hidden in his shadows in the almost darkened room as the sun outside began to set.

"I'll take yours when you feel life too precious to be given away, Terran, I'll promise you pain. That which you can feel…" The steady tone in his voice betrayed his devious thoughts, she was certain she could see a mischievous grin if she appeared at his front in time. "But I see you're starting to warm up to people these days. Does that mean my plan is moving along well..?"

Aria looked up to the figure that slowly turned his back around, eyes condescending and strong. She stared into his eyes once again, as if searching for something; partially emotionless eyes meeting cold ones. "The old lady told me." She stepped closer.

Radu suppressed his immediate reaction to step back and stood firmly in place, narrowing his eyes to Aria. "Old lady?"

"Yes. She said…. The eyes are the window to one's soul."

Radu smirked; his smirk became a crooked grin, exposing his left fang. "So you're trying to look at my soul now?" But as skeptic as he sounded, he allowed himself to stare back at the little lady with even narrower eyes.

Aria continued to stare, a slightly scrutinizing look.

He moved away. "Waste of time, I'm leaving. Make sure you do as I've instructed or I might regret not seeing you again."

Aria broke out from her own trance and hurriedly caught up to Radu who was about to exit through the open door. "Please, wait. Aren't you going to stay for a while?"

He stared back with possibly one of his most horrifying and disgusted look of total rejection of an idea. "I'm already late as it is."

"This place… it's barren. A lone room in an apartment standing at the far corner of the city borders. There… may not be any more caretakers this time around… I… I was wondering if you'd be so kind as to accompany me for another day, at least? Just so you can be sure I'll be fine. I really don't want to cause you any trouble though, if this is just a silly request."

She let out her breath softly upon finishing her request, eyes still quite devoid of the proper emotions. But did he just sense a bit of insecurity?

He frowned. The lady's got a point. He chose this path. But he's also running late, one had to wonder what Dietrich will have in stored for him when he gets back. He frowned. This place is empty… and she'll need basic tools for living. _Doubt she even knows what a pot and a pan is, really._

Aria watched the many changes in Radu's face as he was deciding, weighing on his consequences and his actions and then she saw him de-creasing his frown between his eyebrows. "Alright, just this once won't hurt. But you'd better stay away from me."

He glanced sideways at her without changing his standing position. She smiled. His eyes widened slightly, as he repressed the muscles that would have made them extend bigger. _She's smiling…_ It felt odd to Radu, an unexpected surprise he's unsure of its good or bad. It's proof that she's already beginning to pick up on emotions, not being the empty vessel that he met that night. "Thanks, Radu." And so he made a face and used his head to gesture to the inside of the room. "Get in already, it's almost dark."

* * *

After a dinner of sorts, bought earlier at the food store, Aria proceeded to get some water for washing. The building is yet another dilapidated building abandoned for quite some time but somehow, still having its water supplies running fine. The electricity however, is a different matter and Radu clearly has no intention of forking out anymore extra cash on this little Terran he's attempting to take as a pet. With the glow of the candles illuminating the walls, the room looked even more abandoned than ever. The shadows casted on the wall as a result of the dancing orange glow's interference made the room seem haunted and from the far corner, Aria emerged from the washroom. Her hair and fringe was slightly damp from her face-washing.

He watched Aria hurried about her business of preparing the bed from the corner of his eye, exhaling whiffs of smoke at leisure. Then he realized that there was only one bed in the room, and that one was only enough for a person. _It's not like I was planning on sleeping with her._ He shut his eyes feeling nature's call approaching slow and steady.

"Radu…? The bed's ready."

Radu forced his eyes open and stared at the girl in front of her. "Bed?"

"Yeah… I thought you'd like to rest. Since you were constantly awake during the journey here and I... rarely saw you sleep. I always dozed off first. You can take the bed." Aria stared back at him steadily.

Radu froze. _What were you expecting, idiot. From a Terran!?_ He shook his head and stood up, heading towards the washroom. "You take the bed Terran, I'm fine with the concrete."

"Uh… Radu..?"

"What now?"

"It would be wiser to remove your coat before entering the washroom… the condition…"

"Shut up already."

And he removed his coat, revealing his white shirt, neatly tucked into the black pants he donned, with a slight shade of pink colouring his cheeks. He threw the coat on the floor positioned opposite of the bed Aria now sat at. The room seemed unbearably small all of a sudden.

"Stupid Terran," He spat, as he entered the washroom, quite amazed and disappointed at how much the place needs double the maintenance.


	12. Chapter 11: 2 in the Morning

**A/N: Here's another update :) It's actually a first for me to reach a word count of 2000+ for a chapter. But I guess Aria did talk a little too much. As usual, thank you so much for reading and following!! Reviews are much appreciated. A special thank you to shadowmaiden for the constant support!!**

**Chapter 11: 2 in the Morning**

Having eased himself in the poorly-conditioned washroom, he once more stepped out into the room, looking towards the Terran on the bed; checking whether she's already fast asleep or still up and waiting. It was the latter.

"The toilet needs upgrading." For lack of a better line of conversation, Radu chose to voice out his direct thoughts with a face about as expressionless as the wall beside him. He moved towards the opposite area of the bed after closing the door.

Outside, the sky must have plunged into a deeper shade of black as the only candle light illuminating the entire room, small as it is, casts shadows in all corners. Aria remained silent, sitting on the bed with her legs folded to the right; only a thin sheet of quilt covering her lower body. She didn't notice the blue-haired man she still considered a stranger finally taking a seat opposite of her, after carefully observing her expression with an almost similar expression she herself used to carry around; expressionless.

The only opening other than the door is the small window situated right beside the bed. The window from which Aria was trying to see the stars are lighting the night sky. She did not notice Radu fumbling about his belongings for a cigarette, bringing it to his mouth and lighting it until she smelled the heavy whiffs of smoke blowing towards her, filling up the room in the process. Even though she had been aware of the scent of smoke during the days of their travels together, it was not in this large a scale, given that they were usually out in the open not constricted within concrete. Unable to suppress the overwhelming feeling of the smoke filling her lungs and creeping down her airways, she gave out a slight cough.

Radu did not flinch. Through the shadows, he could still differentiate her silhouette from the shadows. With the same indifference that has never changed much since they first met, he continued eyeing her. "Why are you with the Nightingales….?" Another puff of smoke was exhaled from his thinly separated lips, having started the conversation. It was a question he had wanted to ask since they had met. The Terran was very well a tool to them, a prisoner at best, a slave at worst; doesn't look like family, not especially so since one of those filths back in the bar was talking about making her his property to the head. The head himself acted quite nonchalantly. She was more of a treasure to them, imprisoned for her voice and something else of importance…? Maybe.

He narrowed his eyes as he began to think that Aria will not be answering, seeing how she's still hesitating after some time. "I'm asking a question here, Terran. The least you could do is to answer me." With that said, he noticed a slight movement from the opposite and a ruffling of sheets as she pulled her legs towards her chest, eyes withdrawn from the sky now staring straight at him.

_Why is she having the same expression as I have…? _

"It's a long story…"

_So the Terran finally answered. _

"Do I look like I'm in a hurry?"

"Why would you want to know…?"

_Tch._

"Good question. I'm trying to find an answer to that as well, so answer my question already, Terran."

Aria tried to fan off the smoke that managed to make its way towards her once more, before wearing a slightly hesitating look. Why is this man asking her questions, bringing her to places and making sure she was safe when he was ultimately supposed to kill her…? Is this what an assassin does before killing their prey..? Humans are really odd creatures.

_But he's not really a human either… I saw his fangs… A Methuselah… _As limited a knowledge she possess, it was sufficient enough to make her recognized him as a vampire the night they first met.

And for an unknown reason, she found herself intrigued by this mysterious stranger when she could not even embrace the other emotions well enough to not wonder at every little thing the people around her did.

"I must tell you I'm not good with patience."

At this she decided to not push the limit. She thought of something.

"I request for a trade."

What came from the opposition were a slight enlargement of the eyes and a slip of emotion. "What..?" He clearly did not expect that coming from her.

"If I tell you my story… You'd have to tell me yours."

"And why should I…?"

"Because… I want to know you."

Upon receiving her reply, Radu narrowed his eyes into even smaller slits. _She barely knew herself and she wants to know me…? This is going to be funny. I might even find myself entertained…_ The side of his lips curled up ever so slightly that whatever evidence there was of his smirk was well covered by the shadows thrown across the room. "Very well."

"I'm not… a Nightingale. At least, not in blood."

"That's a given."

"You knew..?"

"It's not hard to figure out, Terran. I found you locked up at the attic with the only entrance being a secret contraption, bolted. Spoke a lot for itself if I may say so."

"Right…"

"How long have you been with them?" Radu took out another cigarette, holding it up to his lips with one hand and lighting it with another.

Aria, being contented with him leading the conversation, answered all she could. "About… I don't know. You don't really keep track of the time when you're constantly locked up without anything around you to help with the record. I tried for the first year until it got tedious following the constant travelling and moving of bases back then…"

Radu stared.

"I was taken in by the Nightingales when I was 6. I could only remember one of my names, Aria. Nightingale was the family name I took up upon my entry. I could no longer remember my parents' faces after a few years with the Nightingales."

"Where are your parents? You damn Terrans tend to sell each other for profit don't you. You must be one of them. Abandoned by your parents, sold as a slave," He lips broke into a jeering smile.

"No, they're not like that. They were murdered. I… only remembered how bad our situation was at the time. Both of them would always be out, leaving me in the empty house. They must be throwing themselves hard at work in order to survive. What I didn't know was their exact professions."

Silence ensued, with another puff of smoke. _How could she talk with such a straight face..?_

"One night, they returned home with panicked faces. I could barely remember the rushed packing, we were supposed to leave. And then there was a knock at the door. My parents didn't seem to hear it… so I opened it…" Aria paused as she tried to recall more of her locked-up memories, few as there may be. She took a breath before continuing. "I was immediately seized by a bulky man and everything happened so fast, I chose to close my eyes."

As Aria described the long ago memories of hers she had kept tightly sealed all these years, never mentioning to anyone until now, Radu could detect the faint changes in expressions. _So she isn't incapable of expressing or experiencing emotions_. She was pained, obviously, by a scar that she had tried to forcefully seal shut years ago. _She doesn't look more than 21._ _Was she actually confined in her 'cage' for 15 years!?_

"There were gunshots, lots of them. I saw them fall in front of my eyes after the noise subsided… I ran towards them but they were motionless, bodies drowned in a large pool of blood. They did not answer me… They were gone… Just like that," She looked towards the window, wearing an expression of mixed emotions, a small frown slowly forming between the arches of her brows as she looked to be trying to suppress the hidden pain that is slowly unleashing itself after laying dormant for years. "I was taken in by the Nightingales the next day; I never knew the reason for the speed of my adoption until I met a boy during my early years there."

Having listened to her harrowing experience, Radu found it quite impossible to not empathise her misfortune. Still, his pride prevented him from showing off more than the usual expression. He continued eyeing her, she was staring back at him this time and as disturbing as it looked to him, she was smiling as she continued.

"My parents were killed by the Nightingales. They were one of the informants used to collect sources and relay them to and for the organization. Their mistake was a failure during a certain mission the organization deemed crucial. It caused the organization's reputation to be questioned and so they were scheduled for death. The boy told me… I had only survived because they have some use for me."

Whether it is the revelation of her parents' death or the organization sparing her life in order to use her, Radu stared wide-eyed, thoughts clicking in his head. _Use her…? It can't be she's… _He shook his head. _Which explains her complete lack of common sense, sleeping in an unknown male's den._ Radu frowned just then, as if he shouldn't be bothering with all these mundane happenings. "Aria… don't tell me you are…"

No, it can't be.

"I am…? I was already working on the songs at the time. It was the only thing I could do after my parents passed away. I used to sing for the both of them when their home but after that, my songs seem to have lost their destination."

"They asked you to sing for them?" Feeling rather thrown aback by the simple answer to his clouded thoughts, Radu began to question more. "You weren't selling yourself, were you…?"

"Selling myself? I don't have anything to sell save for my songs. They seem to be content with the first night of my performance. So from then on I was locked up before and after my performances. In order for me to learn to speak, I was tutored everyday but that was all."

_Stupid Terran can't even grasp what I was trying to ask, hng._

"You should be glad you're not forced into something else that is even worse, Terran. Be grateful for that voice of yours," Having finished up his third cigarette, he decided to stop for the night. But a random question crept up into his mind. "Terran… did that boy happen to know which organization it was that the Nightingales were working for at the time when the mission failed?"

Aria, whose gaze was still steadily fixed on Radu, hands curled round her knees in the act of pulling them closer to her chest, gave the question some thought before answering.

"I only remember two words he mentioned. Rozen... Orden...? Or maybe it was brazen…"

"Amusing, really," Radu grinned widely, half-cynical, half-mocking. "Crazy cycles caused by the madness of Terrans."

"Is that enough..?"

"Suppose so."

"Now it's your turn."

"I'm afraid I'll be turning in for the night. Good night, Terran." Radu continued grinning cheekily at the figure in front of him that looked obviously disappointed. "I made no promises."

"But!" She began to protest but gave up as she saw the figure in front of her leaned his head to his right, using the wall as a pillow as he attempted to sleep in the sitting position. "That isn't fair at all, Radu…" She stared at the figure whose head now rests in the shadows a little while longer. "Good night…"

Instead of sleeping, however, Aria leaned against the bed-frame wrought of steel now partially rusted, staring once again, out to the open sky, trying to gaze at all the stars displayed, willing them to wash away her sudden recalling and revelation of her past which is already beginning to bring with them a change in her. She could feel it, and for this night, she might not feel sleepy at all.

On the opposite side, with his head leaning on the wall, carefully hiding his still opened eyes in the shadows cast in the corner of two walls' meeting, Radu continued observing Aria. There was definitely something impelling him to spare her life that fateful night, something else pulling him and leading him towards this Terran girl he met. As much as he detested their presence, will he actually reject one that actually suffered in the hands of the Terrans as well?

Sure there are many others who are oppressed, and he would say everything was well-deserved as they brought their own downfall. So what made her an exception for him…? The fact that she did not cower in the face of death, as did the rest of them?

Maybe… it's because she actually has no will to live in this god-forsaken land. With emotions discarded, she accepts willingly anything that comes her way as her soul had actually died that night when she was six.

If his thoughts are also the same and the world as he saw it is actually a boring piece of plaything… why is he compelled to fix this girl…?

With his thoughts swirling around like a whirlpool in his brain, he caught sight of Aria's movement of the lips, it came out as a whisper but his extra-sensitive hearing could detect what was being said.

"Why did you save me….?"

His eyes narrowed.

"Do you… hate Terrans that much?"

He bit his lips. All of a sudden, that question made him hesitate for a few seconds before responding the way he was used to answering it.


End file.
